


By Choice

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Theo made us, but he doesn’t own us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #17: Obedience.
> 
> Takes place after events of season 5.

“We need to go help them,” Hayden said, getting up and pacing Lydia’s bedroom. She’d already practically run a hole in the carpet across from the bed. “It’s useless just sitting in here!”

Tracy looked on, biting her thumbnail. “Lydia told us to stay put. And what Lydia says goes.”

Hayden growled low in her throat, hand inching towards the doorknob. She pulled back at the last minute and continued pacing. “She’s not even our _alpha_. Not really, at least.”

“She’s more than that,” Tracy said, standing and gently rubbing Hayden’s shoulders. “Theo made us, but he doesn’t own us.” She smiled sweetly, half her face coming to life with brilliant green scales—she was controlling her shift well, way better than when Theo commanded her kanima. Lydia’s command was firm but understanding, teaching rather than demanding.

“And Lydia _does_ own us?” Hayden asked, pouting.

“No,” Lydia said as she opened the door, startling both girls. “I don’t own you. But I know what’s best for you, and I trust you to listen to me. Especially about the supernatural.” She arched an eyebrow at her girls. “Will you?”

Glancing at one another, both girls nodded, welcoming their true alpha home.


End file.
